The Contractor shall exert his best efforts to determine the histologic acceptance of teeth artificially fabricated from the polymer of reagent grade methylmethacrylate, formed in a variety of "root" designs and implanted into the jaws of baboons. Specifically, the Contractor shall: Select representative incisor shaped teeth fabricated in the following rooth forms - natural tooth replica, preformed natural tooth, and blades; Determine the effect on acceptability of smooth versus porous root survaces and also the effects of preparing the root surface with slots and grooves; Perform clinical evaluation and radiographic evaluation of the artificial teeth after implant time periods ranging from one (1) week; Remove tissue blocks containing the implanted teeth periodically to assess response at the microscopic level. Sufficient teeth shall be implanted to permit statistically valid conclusions as to the biological and clinical acceptance of each design.